


One of the Guys

by perfectprincess



Category: American Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectprincess/pseuds/perfectprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren & Stephanie were best friends.<br/>They loved football so when they had the opportunity to meet the New England Patriots, they're excited.</p>
<p>When Lauren meets Rob, she begins to develop a crush on her.<br/>But Rob doesn't feel the same.<br/>He thinks of her as one of the guys.<br/>Can she get him to change his mind?<br/>Or will she be stuck in the Friend Zone?</p>
<p>Stephanie liked Tom as soon as she met him.<br/>Only one problem stood in the way.<br/>His wife.<br/>Stephanie didn't want to be that girl that broke apart a marriage.<br/>But what if it was already broken to begin with?</p>
<p>Two Girls, Two Guys.<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Guys

Lauren sighed and put her phone away. The New England Patriots seemed to be losing against the Denver Broncos and she couldn’t take any more of it. She was at work otherwise she’d be home yelling at the TV. They could play a lot better than this so she wasn’t sure what was going on tonight. Lauren sent a quick text to Stephanie before getting back to work.

By the time it was 10 at night, Lauren was tired and just wanted to go straight to bed. Work was finally over and she could go see what was going on with Steph.

“Uh, excuse me? Do you work here?” She heard someone ask.

She looked up into the eyes of Rob Gronkowski. She somehow managed to keep a straight face without fangirling.

“I do, why?” She asked. She wasn’t sure why someone like him would be at a boring diner in the middle of town. It was barely busy as it was. She just didn’t get why a football player would want to come here.

“Well, I was wondering if I could get something to eat?” He asked.

“Sure, no problem.” Lauren said. She handed him a menu before pouring him a cup of coffee.

Once he was ready to order, she took his order and started making the food. Luckily she knew how to cook otherwise she would be screwed. His food was ready 15 minutes later. She served it to him before getting started on cleaning up.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Lauren.” She responded.

“Good job Lauren. The food is delicious.” He said.

“Thank you.” She responded.

He left a little while later and she got started on cleaning the rest of the dishes. By the time she ended up getting home, it was closer to midnight.

“Where were you?” Stephanie asked.

“Working late. A customer came in and wanted to eat.” Lauren said. She didn’t want to get into the details tonight about it. She just wanted to take a hot shower & go to bed.


End file.
